Skills
IntransigentMS has left few skills unchanged compared to what can be found in GMS or in other private servers, and those that have changed have often been tweaked several or even many times. This page will not go into detail about any of the game's skills, but instead serves to organize the pages that contain information about specific skills and abilities. Classless/general skills 0th job * Three Snails * Recovery * Nimble Feet * Legendary Spirit * Monster Rider * Echo of Hero * Follow the Lead (Multipet) 2nd job * Weapon mastery skills * Final Attack skills * Weapon/spell booster skills 4th job * Maple Warrior * Hero's Will Warrior skills General 1st job * Improving HP Recovery * Improving Max HP Increase * Endure * Iron Body * Power Strike * Slash Blast 3rd job * Armor/Magic/Power Crash skills 4th job * Monster Magnet * Power Stance * Achilles * Rush Hero 2nd job * Rage * Power Guard 3rd job * Improving MP Recovery * Shield Mastery * Combo Attack * Panic: Sword/Axe * Coma: Sword/Axe * Shout 4th job * Advanced Combo Attack * Guardian * Brandish * Enrage Paladin 2nd job * Threaten * Power Guard 3rd job * Improving MP Recovery * Shield Mastery * Charged Blow * Elemental charge skills 4th job * Holy charge skills * Guardian * Blast * Advanced Charge * Heaven's Hammer Dark Knight 2nd job * Iron Will * Hyper Body 3rd job * Element Resistance * Spear Crusher * Pole Arm Crusher * Dragon Fury (Spear/Pole Arm) * Sacrifice * Dragon Roar * Dragon Blood 4th job * Berserk * Beholder * Aura of the Beholder * Hex of the Beholder Magician skills General 1st job * Improving MP Recovery * Improved MaxMP Increase * Magic Guard * Magic Armor * Energy Bolt * Magic Claw 2nd job * MP Eater * Teleport * Meditation * Slow 3rd job * Partial Resistance * Element Amplification * Seal 4th job * Big Bang * Mana Reflection * Infinity Fire/Poison Mage 2nd job * Fire Arrow * Poison Brace 3rd job * Explosion * Poison Mist * Elemental Composition (Fire/Poison) 4th job * Fire Demon * Elquines * Paralyze * Meteor Shower Ice/Lightning Mage 2nd job * Cold Beam * Thunderbolt 3rd job * Ice Strike * Thunder Spear * Elemental Composition (Ice/Lightning) 4th job * Ice Demon * Ifrit * Chain Lightning * Blizzard Bishop/Battle Priest 2nd job * Heal * Invincible * Bless * Holy Arrow 3rd job * Holy Mirror (previously known as Elemental Resistance) * Dispel * Mystic Door * Holy Symbol * Shining Ray * Doom * Summon Dragon 4th job * Bahamut * Holy Shield * Resurrection * Angel Ray * Genesis Archer skills General 1st job * The Blessing of Amazon * The Eye of Amazon * Critical Shot * Focus * Double Shot * Arrow Blow 2nd job * Power Knock-Back * Soul Arrow: Bow/Crossbow 3rd job * Thrust * Mortal Blow * Puppet * Arrow Rain/Eruption * Strafe (Ranger/Sniper) 4th job * Sharp Eyes * Dragon's Breath * Bow/Crossbow Expert Bow Master 2nd job * Arrow Bomb 3rd job * Inferno * Silver Hawk 4th job * Hurricane * Phoenix * Hamstring * Concentrate Marksman 2nd job * Iron Arrow 3rd job * Blizzard * Golden Eagle 4th job * Piercing Arrow * Frostprey * Blind * Snipe Rogue skills General 1st job * Nimble Body * Keen Eyes * Disorder * Dark Sight * Double Stab * Lucky Seven 2nd job * Endure * Haste 4th job * Shadow Shifter * Taunt * Ninja Ambush * Venomous Star/Stab Night Lord 2nd job * Critical Throw * Drain 3rd job * Alchemist * Meso Up * Shadow Partner * Shadow Web * Shadow Meso * Avenger * Flash Jump 4th job * Shadow Stars * Triple Throw * Ninja Storm Shadower 2nd job * Steal * Savage Blow 3rd job * Shield Mastery * Chakra * Assaulter * Pickpocket * Band of Thieves * Meso Guard * Meso Explosion 4th job * Assassinate * Smokescreen * Boomerang Step Pirate skills General 1st job * Bullet Time/Perfect Strike * Flash Fist * Somersault Kick * Double Shot * Dash Buccaneer/Monk 2nd job * Wholeness of Body (previously known as Improve MaxHP) * Fist Mastery (previously known as Knuckle Mastery) * Backspin Blow * Double Uppercut * Corkscrew Blow * MP Recovery/Muhurta * Oak Barrel 3rd job * Stun Mastery/Still Mind * Energy Charge/Ki Pool * Energy Blast/Abhayamudra * Energy Drain/Nirvana * Transformation * Shockwave 4th job * Maple Warrior/Samsara * Dragon Strike * Energy Orb/Ahimsa * Super Transformation * Demolition/Advaita * Snatch * Barrage/Despondency * Flurry of Blows (previously known as Speed Infusion) * Time Leap Corsair 2nd job * Invisible Shot * Grenade * Blank Shot * Wings * Recoil Shot 3rd job * Burst Fire * Octopus * Gaviota * Flamethrower * Ice Splitter * Homing Beacon 4th job * Elemental Boost * Wraith of the Octopi * Air Strike * Rapid Fire * Battleship * Battleship Cannon * Battleship Torpedo * Hypnotize * Bullseye